The present invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces and more particularly to menu option presentations in graphical user interfaces.
In a graphical user interface (GUI) environment like Windows 98/95, open applications are typically reflected in the task bar. In order to maximize or bring focus to one of these applications, the user must move their cursor to the task bar, locate the button that represents the desired application, and click on that button. This method is not ideal in that it often requires a considerable amount of movement to accomplish this task.
Windows 98/95 also offers an alternative means to accomplish this same task. This alternative method requires the user to utilize the keyboard and further involves requiring the user to press an xe2x80x98alt-tabxe2x80x99 key combination which forces the presentation of a menu of icons representing the current set of open applications. The user must then continue to hold down the xe2x80x98altxe2x80x99 key and press the xe2x80x98tabxe2x80x99 key to select an icon from the menu. This alternative method is both complicated and taxing in that it requires keyboard usage as well as multi-key combinations. Another drawback of this alternative method is that the icons on the menu do not always make it abundantly clear which open application each icon represents.
What is needed is a method, user interface and system capable of providing a user convenient access to open applications. Additional functionality needed includes allowing menu access from any environment and presenting open application choices to a user in a clear and obvious manner.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method comprising the steps of displaying a cursor on at least a portion of a display, and displaying a menu on at least a portion of the display, wherein the position of the menu on the display is dependent on the location of the cursor displayed on the display, and wherein the menu is comprised of at least one item indicative of at least one open application.
The present invention further provides a user interface configured to display a cursor on at least a portion of a display, and display a menu on at least a portion of the display, wherein the position of the menu on the display is dependent on the location of the cursor displayed on the display, and wherein the menu is comprised of at least one item indicative of at least one open application.
The present invention also provides a system comprising at least one processor, memory operably associated with the processor, and a user interface configured to display a cursor on at least a portion of a display, and display a menu on at least a portion of the display, wherein the position of the menu on the display is dependent on the location of the cursor displayed on the display, and wherein the menu is comprised of at least one item indicative of at least one open application.
Within the scope of present invention is a computer readable medium tangibly embodying a program of instructions configured to display a cursor on at least a portion of a display, and display a menu on at least a portion of the display, wherein the position of the menu on the display is dependent on the location of the cursor displayed on the display, and wherein the menu is comprised of at least one item indicative of at least one open application.
Within the scope of present invention is a signal embodied in a propagation medium comprising at least one instruction configured to display a cursor on at least a portion of a display, and at least one instruction configured to display a menu on at least a portion of the display, wherein the position of the menu on the display is dependent on the location of the cursor displayed on the display, and wherein the menu is comprised of at least one item indicative of at least one open application.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a menu containing options indicative of open applications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an easily accessed menu of open applications.
The present invention provides the advantage of providing easy access to open applications regardless of the current operating environment.
The present invention also provides the advantage of presenting an easily accessed, informative, and useful menu activated by a single right mouse button click.